Airi Kinomoto
Airi Kinomoto is a main Cure from Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Rose Petals. Appearance She's about a head shorter than her sister, with a slender frame, with short dark magenta hair and light blue eyes. Her school uniform is a purple blouse with a white sailor collar with a yellow bow, a purple pleated skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a white blouse with short poofy sleeves and a purple sailor collar with a yellow bow, a purple pleated skirt, white knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. For P.E, she wears a white T-shirt, purple skirted burumas, socks, and sneakers. For the second season her hair grows slightly longer and is tied in a side ponytail. When helping Cherri for the cheer-off, she wears the cheerleading uniform--a white tank top with purple and gold trim and the school name on the front worn over a purple leotard, a purple skirt with gold cheerleader pleats, white tights, and cleats. For her ballet training, her hair is tied in a bun, and she wears a pink long-sleeved leotard, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. For The Nutcracker, she dances the role of Marie; her first costume is a white knee-length tutu with elbow-length transparent sleeves and lace trim, a white bow in her hair, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes; her second costume is a white nightgown with lace trim, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes; her third costume is a white knee-length camisole tutu, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes; and her final costume is a white camisole tutu with detached sleeves, a silver tiara, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. At WitchCon, she dresses up as the Scarlet Witch; her costume is a scarlet headdress, a scarlet cape, a scarlet camisole leotard, scarlet armwarmers, pink tights, and scarlet boots. For Halloween, she dresses up as Rapunzel from ''Tangled ''wearing a purple short sleeved dress with pink lines on the sleeves, a purple corset with white lace and laces and purple slippers. As Cure Rose Petals, her hair grows slightly longer and is tied back with a pink bow and turns pale pink, her eyes brighten to silver, and she wears a white top with short poofy sleeves and lace trim, a pink corset tied with pink lace at the front, a silver tiara decorated with rose quartz, white elbow-length gloves, pink pumpkin pants with a magenta sash tied around her waist with a ribbon elegantly tied at the back with the tails going just past her knees, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. In the second season, her corset is gone, her top becomes a pink camisole with flutter sleeves, a pink chest bow appears with a pink carnation in the middle, her pumpkin pants become white with lace trim and pink ribbons around the lower edges, and the ribbons of her pointe shoes are decorated with pink roses. Personality Background Etomology Airi...Love White Jasmine Kinomoto...Under a tree Trivia * She and Subaru have a cousin who is also a Cure, as seen when she came to visit in Episode 20. * As revealed in Episode 21, she's an arachnophobic. * Fanart was made of her and Subaru as Pokémon trainers for the author's birthday; she's depicted using a Bellossom. Category:Pink Cures